10 Things I Hate About You
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Dean a de nombreux défauts. Castiel fait la liste de ceux qui lui déplaisent le plus.


**10 Things I Hate About You**

_1 – Je déteste t'entendre blasphémer._

S'il y avait bien une chose que Dean semblait continuellement oublier, c'était le fait que Castiel était un ange, donc fils de Dieu et appartenant à une fratrie de plusieurs milliards de membres.

Castiel n'appréciait que très peu d'entendre le chasseur blond dire que tous les anges n'étaient que des empaffés de première catégorie avec le père le plus foireux qu'on ait jamais vu dans toute l'histoire des pères.

Est-ce qu'il trouvait que sa propre famille était un modèle, peut-être ?

_2 – Je déteste ton alcoolisme prononcé._

Chez les Winchester, c'était la tradition de boire beaucoup, très souvent. Ça ne plaisait tout de même guère à Castiel.

C'était bien connu, un humain buvait quand il se sentait mal. Et Dean buvait comme un trou parce qu'il se sentait mal dans sa peau, mais il refusait mordicus de le reconnaître.

Castiel détestait voir Dean se réfugier dans la bière alors qu'il pouvait parler pour apaiser son mal-être.

_3 – Je déteste tes tendances maniaco-dépressives._

Le défaut le plus exaspérant de l'humain aux yeux verts, c'était la facilité avec laquelle il se laissait gagner par le désespoir. D'accord, dans sa courte vie, il en avait rudement bavé mais ça n'excusait rien.

Dean baissait les armes à la première difficulté, devenait cynique et pire que tout, considérait que tout ce qu'il avait fait en tant que chasseur ne valait rien. Considérait que _lui-même _ne valait rien.

Ce qui mettait Castiel dans une rage absolue. Si Dean était si indigne d'attention, il ne serait pas allé le repêcher en Enfer !

_4 – Je déteste ton amour pour la tarte aux pommes._

A chaque fois que Castiel voulait faire plaisir à Dean et lui ramener de la tarte aux pommes, il n'y en avait plus. Ou bien le dessert était volé, ou il tombait par terre. Bref, c'était un miracle si Dean pouvait en manger une miette en toute tranquillité.

Le chasseur blaguait et assurait que ce n'était pas grave, mais l'ange avait honte quand même de ne pas pouvoir lui offrir son dessert préféré.

_5 – Je déteste ta tendance à courir le jupon._

A chaque fois qu'il entendait Dean lui parler des femmes avec qui il avait couché, Castiel devait réellement se retenir pour ne pas foudroyer l'humain. Quand on se vautrait dans le péché comme l'aîné des Winchester, on ne s'en vantait pas, enfin !

C'était surtout la façon dont le chasseur parlait de ces femmes qui mettait l'ange en furie. A l'entendre, elles n'étaient là que pour lui servir de sex-toys après une chasse ! Depuis quand faire l'amour était-il aussi dénué de signification, de sentiments, que le fait d'aller aux toilettes ou de se moucher le nez ?

Castiel voulait vraiment frapper Dean quand l'humain réduisait le plus intime et le plus sacré des contacts à un simple mécanisme de jouissance.

_6 – Je déteste ton obsession pour ta voiture._

L'Impala n'était qu'une voiture. Certes, elle avait permis de sauver le monde, mais elle n'en restait pas moins un simple moteur enrobé de tôles et de banquettes en cuir. Ce qui rendait totalement ridicule la persistance de Dean à lui attribuer des petits noms et à lui parer comme si elle était vivante. Et à piquer des crises dès qu'elle récoltait la moindre éraflure.

Castiel n'aimait pas voyager dans l'Impala. C'était lent, il n'avait pas la place d'étendre ses ailes, et Dean insistait pour mettre encore et encore les mêmes cassettes de rock.

Cela dit, l'ange aimait bien s'asseoir sur le siège passager. De la sorte, il voyait le paysage sans que celui-ci ne soit bouché par les sièges de devant, et surtout, Dean était assis juste à côté de lui.

_7 – Je déteste ton amour obsessionnel pour tes proches._

A ce stade, c'était plus que de l'obsession, c'était de la passion. Au sens étymologique du terme _patior_, autrement dit souffrir. Dean ne demandait qu'à pouvoir se sacrifier pour ceux qu'il considérait comme appartenant à sa famille. Un vrai martyr de la famille.

Castiel était bien d'accord avec Bobby, ce genre d'amour n'attirait que des emmerdes. Dean était comme un chien avec un os, il ne lâchait pas ses proches avant de leur avoir fait rendre gorge par son éternel don de soi. Il refusait de laisser qui que ce soit derrière lui, même lorsqu'il s'agissait de la meilleure option. A la longue, tout le monde en souffrait, Dean le premier.

Tout de même, Castiel s'était senti bêtement touché lorsque le chasseur blond avait catégoriquement refusé de quitter le Purgatoire sans lui.

_8 – Je déteste ton obstination à faire comme si tout allait bien._

C'était un trait obstiné du chasseur blond, même boiteux, les deux yeux au beurre noir, les côtes en miettes et crachant ses poumons, il jurait que ce n'était pas grave. Pas grave ! S'il s'attendait à ce qu'on le croit, c'était ou de l'optimisme déplacé ou de la pure imbécillité. Peut-être un mélange des deux.

Pourquoi donc ne comprenait-il à quel point c'était douloureux de le voir revenir la gueule en vrac, semblable à une statue fracassée à coups de marteau par des vandales déchaînés ? A quel point c'était insupportable pour Castiel et Sam ?

S'il pouvait comprendre cela, peut-être qu'il ferait davantage à lui.

_9 – Je déteste ton attachement pour moi._

Dans son état actuel, Castiel était répugnant. Il avait sombré plus loin dans la déchéance qu'aucun autre ange avant lui – des fois, il doutait même que Lucifer soit plus dépravé que lui – il avait commis des actes impardonnables, et pourtant, Dean voulait toujours de lui.

Ça faisait mal, cet amour, ce pardon offert par l'humain. Ça brûlait comme du désinfectant sur une plaie. Et Castiel se sentait encore plus immonde qu'avant, parce qu'il ne méritait pas qu'on lui pardonne tous ses péchés. Il devait forcément exister une limite, et il était certain de l'avoir allégrement dépassée d'au moins vingt kilomètres.

Il avait vraiment envie de pleurer chaque fois que Dean lui souriait.

_10 – Je déteste le fait que je ne te déteste pas._

Dean Winchester avait tout pour se faire haïr des anges. Il blasphémait, commettait le péché comme on respire et n'avait absolument aucune mesure dans ce qu'il faisait. Pour des créatures aussi empêtrées dans leur code de conduite et leurs ordres, il constituait une monstruosité innommable.

Castiel ne pouvait pas le détester. Parce que Dean, c'était Dean, avec son sourire stupide, son amour pour la musique rock qui ressemblait plus à des cris qu'à de la véritable musique, sa loyauté inébranlable envers ceux qui l'avaient gagnée au fil du temps. C'était _son _humain.

Castiel était l'ange gardien de Dean Winchester. Et ce n'était pas près de changer.


End file.
